


(you've got me on a) cliff's edge

by crumbleduppieceofpaper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Some Plot, not much plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbleduppieceofpaper/pseuds/crumbleduppieceofpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 3x07 never happened.</p><p>Clarke walks into Lexa having ... a private moment.</p><p>aka</p><p>I am going to hell because I love Clexa smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you've got me on a) cliff's edge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 3x07, back when I thought Clexa was going to be a slow burn.
> 
> So basically, Lexa lives and Clexa hasn't happened yet. But boy, is it about to.

Clarke kept tossing and turning.

The bed in the enormous room Lexa had so generously given her was amazing – it was soft and with the blankets wrapped around her, the temperature in the room was perfect. It was much better than her bed in the Ark’s prison and definitely better than her makeshift bed in camp Ja- no, in Arkadia. She still had to remind herself of the way her home had changed sometimes.

However, she still couldn’t sleep. She had no idea why; at first she’d needed some time to get used to her room, the whole setting of the Commander’s tower still feeling a little threatening to her, but now, a few months later, she usually fell asleep pretty easily.

Clarke decided that staying in bed and staring at the ceiling wouldn’t help much, so instead she got up for a walk around Polis.

Originally, she’d planned to get some fresh air and maybe look at the stars for a bit – this usually calmed her down, made her feel like she was back on the Ark, back before everything went to shit – but somehow, she found herself making her way through the building up until she was standing in front of a room that usually had soldiers guarding the doors.

 _Where did the guards go?_ Clarke wondered. Lexa barely ever sent her guards away – now that she thought about it, Clarke had only seen Lexa do it because she was telling Clarke something she only wanted Clarke to know. Clarke had never really seen the guards away from Lexa’s room when Clarke wasn’t in said room herself…

Unless something was going on. Unless the guards had been compromised or had been included in some scheme.

If Clarke had been able to think clearly, she probably wouldn’t have done what she did next.

But she’d seen more deaths in the past few months than in the other seventeen years of her life and she would _not_ let Lexa be included in those deaths. Besides, she’d had no sleep yet and the later it got, the more she started overthinking.

So instead of turning around, calling out for a soldier, or even checking whether there were guards at the ends of the hallway, where they would usually station when Lexa sent them away, she rushed forward, worry evident in her motions, and threw open the doors to Lexa’s room.

 

 

 

The first thing she noticed was that the lights were off, but the room was decorated with candles. It didn’t surprise her, really: Lexa, so she had noticed, had a thing for candles.

The second thing she saw was Lexa, dressed down to her nightgown, on the bed, her lips parted. Clarke’s heart skipped a few beats as she heard the sigh that came from Lexa’s mouth and she mentally prepared herself to give first aid.

“Lexa,” she whispered, worried for Lexa’s life. It was only then that she noticed that Lexa’s sigh resembled a moan more than a gasp for breath. As soon as the realization hit her, she noticed the person crouching in front of Lexa. When she squinted, she noticed long, tangled hair hovering above Lexa’s stomach. She saw the small frame of a girl, her face close to Lexa’s abdomen and her lips –

“Oh,” she heard herself say as she stumbled backwards. Lexa noticed her and her eyes went wide for a moment, before they narrowed as she sat up. Her cheeks colored a soft pink as she pulled down her nightgown from where it had ridden up to her stomach. Clarke guessed the girl in front of Lexa had done it for easy access – but she didn’t really wanna think about that.

Clarke stared at the girl, who looked just a bit older than Clarke was. She didn’t recognize her, but then she hadn’t really been that interested in Lexa’s staff so that shouldn’t surprise her. The girl watched Lexa as Lexa fixed her hair and Clarke could tell that while acting obedient and humble, she was obviously turned on. Lexa looked at the girl after she’d finished arranging her appearance and said in a soft voice, “Gyon au.”

The girl nodded, scrambled off the bed and sank through her knees in a quick bow before she hurried out of the room. She kept her head down as she passed Clarke, probably able to feel Clarke’s fury.

As soon as the girl had left the room and closed the door behind her, an awkward tension filled the room. Lexa slipped off the bed, taking slow steps until she was standing in front of Clarke.

“I trust your mother taught you to knock before entering, Clarke,” Lexa broke the silence, annoyance in her voice. Clarke huffed. Lexa did _not_ get to be the mad one in this conversation.

“You have a sex slave?” Clarke asked, disbelief in her voice.

She’d accepted that the Grounders had their own ways, but this was beyond anything that she’d seen before from Lexa, or anything she’d expected from her for that matter.

As much as she’d seen the cold in Lexa’s eyes when she’d talked about her “subjects” and as much as she knew Lexa could kill with a flick of her wrist, she hadn’t expected Lexa to force someone to have sex with her. She knew from first-hand experience how good Lexa was with personal boundaries; she never pushed Clarke after their first kiss and when Clarke flinched away from a simple touch, Lexa would be afraid to touch her for hours, locking her jaw in an attempt to hide the guilt in her eyes. So to think that Lexa had a sex servant… It just seemed unbelievable to her.

Lexa sighed, as if it was ridiculous for Clarke to question the ethics of her ways.

“She is not a slave, she is a servant.”

“What, and that makes it that much better that you can make her have sex with you?”

“I don’t _make_ her do anything, Clarke,” Lexa bristled, now as angry as Clarke was, “It is an honor for her. For everyone I invite into my bed.”

“Everyone? There are others? You have a whole _army_ you can call when you want to be pleased?”

Lexa blushed again, not yet comfortable talking about her sexuality. She sat down at the edge of her bed, crossing her legs to show how uncomfortable she was with this conversation. Clarke knew Lexa wasn’t one to talk much about feelings, even less about sex. It was a natural process to her, but that didn’t mean she had to talk about it.

“Clarke,” she said, voice softer but still irritated, “I wouldn’t force them into anything. I would not invite them here if I did not think they wanted it.”

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and nodded, accepting that Lexa was trustworthy and indeed wouldn’t force a servant into doing something sexual that they didn’t want. The fact that she looked so angry at the idea of her doing such a thing gave away that it wasn’t likely and more than that, Clarke knew Lexa.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said, “I know you wouldn’t.”

Lexa just gave her a short nod and got up from the bed, taking a step towards Clarke as to see her out.

 

 

 

Now that she was closer, Clarke could see the sweat above Lexa’s eyebrow and the darkness of her eyes. She took Lexa in and noticed the dilation of her pupils, the way her breathing was still a little irregular and the way her lips were slightly parted. Clarke knew what they were symptoms of and before she knew it, she’d spoken her diagnosis out loud.

“You’re still turned on,” Clarke observed and she felt something in her stomach churn at the observation, in the most pleasant way.

Lexa blinked and it did nothing but to turn Clarke on more. It was amazing how Lexa’s arousal could make her feel aroused in a matter of seconds. She felt her legs start go weak and a tingling feeling between her thighs.

“Well, you did just interrupt me at –” Lexa started, but she stopped halfway, probably thinking it too weird to say her thought aloud. She took a deep breath and told Clarke, “If you’d just – ”

Lexa stopped again as Clarke bit her lip. Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes zoom in on the motion and she grinned innocently, running her tongue over her bottom lip after her teeth had let it go.

“Let me help you, Commander,” she said in a husky voice as she took a step towards Lexa, invading her space.

“Clarke – ” Lexa started, but she was cut off by Clarke, who pushed her lips against Lexa’s as she moved her hands to Lexa’s waist. Lexa gasped slightly at the contact and reciprocated, taking Clarke’s bottom lip between her own. She cupped Clarke’s face with her hands.

Clarke’s heart skipped a couple beats when Lexa slid her hands into her hair, but as nice as it was, it was still way too slow. She pushed Lexa back until she fell onto the bed and smirked as she saw Lexa lying in front of her, eyes wide and wanting.

“Clarke,” Lexa said and her voice was little more than a whisper, but still audible for Clarke, “you don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, I know,” Clarke said and her face changed to a wolfish grin, “but I want to.”

She supported her words by crawling on top of Lexa’s body, looking into her eyes as she said, “But only if you want to as well.”

Lexa nodded, not really being able to find the right words. Clarke smirked.

“As you wish, Commander,” she said, and she felt Lexa shiver beneath her. _Of course_. Of course that turned her on.

She grinned once more before she started kissing Lexa’s neck. She left wet kisses on the soft skin and, hearing nothing from Lexa’s mouth, started sucking. She bet Lexa’s servants never had the guts to do that. She sucked until she noticed a bruise forming and continued scraping her teeth down the skin of Lexa’s neck.

There was a whimper from Lexa’s mouth as Clarke moved on to her collarbones and ran her tongue over the sweat that had already formed there. It tasted salty and like another girl on Lexa’s skin and Clarke moved on to the skin beneath them quickly.

She looked up when she reached the hem of Lexa’s night gown, as if asking for permission to take it off. As soon as their eyes made contact, Lexa sat up to struggle out of her gown.

Clarke chuckled at how badly Lexa wanted this and helped her to get the night gown off, gulping a little as it revealed Lexa in just panties. She should’ve known, but right now she was way too turned on to scoff at her own reaction.

Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s reaction. Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed Lexa, pressing her mouth hard against Lexa’s as she ran a thumb over Lexa’s right nipple. Lexa gasped against her mouth and Clarke smiled, cutting off the kiss and moving her mouth towards Lexa’s left boob instead. She licked a circle around the nipple and smirked up at Lexa as she softly sucked the skin of Lexa’s boob. Lexa threw her head back as Clarke pressed kisses to her right boob and then moved on to lick the skin beneath Lexa’s boobs, loving the feeling of Lexa’s curve still on her tongue.

Clarke kissed her way down Lexa’s stomach and grinned as Lexa thrust her hips upward. She stopped kissing and crawled back to Lexa’s face again, making sure to give Lexa’s boobs a gentle stroke as she did.

Lexa thrust her hips upward again, as if she didn’t understand why Clarke wasn’t giving her what she wanted.

“Clarke -” Lexa started, but Clarke cut her off.

“Oh no,” she said, “if we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this my way.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, as if trying to show her dominance, to which Clarke replied by sliding one finger over Lexa’s clit. Lexa’s eyes went wide.  

“Are you gonna listen to me?” she whispered in Lexa’s ear, meanwhile rubbing circles with her finger. Lexa nodded and then added an affirming sound that turned into a whimper.

“Good,” Clarke said, devilish, as she started kissing her way down again. She pressed a kiss to each of Lexa’s hipbones – god, she loved them, they looked so good – on her way to Lexa’s thighs and once she reached them, she started kissing the inside of Lexa’s left thigh. Lexa gasped and Clarke smiled against her skin. She leaned up a bit to watch Lexa and as soon as Lexa noticed the absence, she looked up at Clarke. When their eyes connected, Clarke smiled and pushed one finger into Lexa.

Lexa moaned softly, at which Clarke smiled. She’d noticed Lexa had been very quiet thus far; it was very typically Lexa not to be loud during sex, but at the same time it seemed as if Lexa was holding back.

She pressed a small kiss to Lexa’s stomach and crawled back up to kiss Lexa’s neck as she let her finger explore Lexa. This time she didn’t suck at Lexa’s neck, just leaving soft kisses there. Lexa threw her head back to give Clarke more access and Clarke took a minute to appreciate the view. The commander of the thirteen clans, wound around her finger with her head thrown back.

“You look so beautiful,” she whispered into Lexa’s ear. There was no reply, only Lexa’s hips thrusting into Clarke’s finger to let Clarke know she’d played around enough.

“More?” she asked Lexa. Lexa looked up for a moment and nodded. Clarke pushed a second finger into Lexa and let her fingers curl inside of Lexa, looking for Lexa’s soft spot.

She felt Lexa get tighter and tighter as she matched the rolling of her hips with the motion of Clarke’s fingers. Clarke sped up, meanwhile showering Lexa with kisses.

Lexa started panting louder and louder and Clarke could feel she was coming close. She leaned over to Lexa’s face to whisper into Lexa’s ear, her voice seductive as she said, “I wanna hear you. I wanna hear you as you come.”

Lexa gasped at Clarke’s confession and Clarke could feel her become impossibly tighter. She pressed a quick kiss just behind Lexa’s ear before leaning into her ear again and whispering, “Come for me, Heda.”

This did it for Lexa, who came with a strangled moan and two flushing cheeks. Clarke grinned at the sight of Lexa coming undone on her hands, her whole body shaking.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she lead her right hand to Lexa’s waist, stabilizing Lexa. She pulled her fingers out of Lexa and licked at the fluid on them, making Lexa go wide-eyed at the sight. She smirked at Lexa and lay down next to her.

Clarke heard Lexa’s breath slow down and just as she thought Lexa was gonna fall asleep, Lexa rolled on top of her in a fast motion.

She smiled at Clarke’s surprise and said, voice soft, “Your turn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not /that/ good at writing smut so sorry if it was cringe-worthy.
> 
> I just hope it wasn't as bad as 50 shades of grey tbh.


End file.
